


A Moment of Reprieve

by TheState (LostInTheThicket)



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slight World-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/TheState
Summary: After quelling a chaotic event with the Champions, Melissa flies back home, unaware that someone special is waiting for her.





	A Moment of Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write a classic Thunderbolts pairing. It's a drabble, so it's not much. Hopefully, this pseudonym of mine can create longer and better ones in the future.
> 
> Enjoy.

Melissa opened the door to her apartment, taking a deep breath. After stopping an anti-mutant-and-Inhuman protest from turning sour, she clutched her head.  
  
Another busy day. Another quiet night.   
  
"I hate the Accords...," Melissa groaned. Suddenly, she heard a sobering voice.   
  
"Hey, Mel."   
  
Relaxing in the couch of her living room, Melissa sees **Abe 'Mach' Jenkins** gesturing to a seat beside him. "Anything on your mind?"  
  
Stunned but pleased to see a warm face, Melissa smiled, warming up next to him. "Yeah."  
  
"Then let's talk about it," Abe said, holding her. Grateful, Melissa kissed his cheek.

"It's been a day."

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback will be welcomed. Be easy.
> 
>  
> 
> \- The State


End file.
